Code Geass: A Heck of a Gamble
by Lord22
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannian set out to liberate Japan at all costs. Unfortunately for him, every action has consequence. When the Casino is shut down for good, he finds himself unable to pay the bills, and in need of a new form of income. Unfortunately Kallen Kozuki makes for a rather tyrannical boss.
1. Closing of the Den

**Chapter One:**

It was a cold, wet day in the newly liberated United states of Japan, and Lelouch Vi Britannia was in a state of shock. He stood utterly still, his violet eyes widened in shock as he stared at the police officer before him. Not that Lelouch had been arrested or anything. No, something far more terrible had taken place.

In fact, it was so terrible that Lelouch felt that surely he must have misheard him. Yes, that was it. Obviously this whole thing was a gigantic misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, officer." he said with a friendly smile. "I could have sworn that I heard you say that Prime Minister Oghi has closed down the Casino."

"Actually that's exactly what I said." replied the officer in question. "Though technically speaking he just shut down their illegal operations, outlawed prostitution, and started enforcing the law regarding their more inhumane attractions."

"Oh…" said Rivalz behind Lelouch awkwardly. "Well that's not good."

"But… but…" began Lelouch. "Why does that mean the Casino is closed?"

The officer shrugged "The things which were banned here after Zero freed Japan were ninety percent of the attractions of the place. Why else would someone go to a Casino."

"To gamble!" said Lelouch in an outraged tone. "To place high stakes bets on various games of chess, then humiliate nobles while making enough money to live on! You'd have to be some kind of hedonistic moron to enter a place like this just to make use of the services of a common brothel."

"…You do realize that 'hedonistic moron' basically describes the majority of Britannia's nobility." muttered Rivalz dryly behind him.

"Which is rather a moot point actually." said the officer. "Since almost all of the Nobles have either fled to the mainland, were killed in battle, or were ransomed back to their families in exchange for funds for the treasury. A business can't survive without customers, ergo, the casino is closed."

A terrible silence overtook the three of them as Lelouch Vi Britannia shot through all the possibilities. He could easily geass the officer into letting him pass, but that wouldn't matter, as it was closed. He couldn't revoke the laws as Zero, because Zero was a symbol, and only held power because people believe in him.

The Casino was closed. And there was nothing he could do to stop reopen it. With that realization a terrible chill washed over Lelouch as he wordlessly turned round to go back to Rivalz's bike.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to become productive members of society." said Rivalz with a morose sigh "It's a sad day when two young students can no longer take time off to illegally gamble in broad daylight."

There was silence, and Rivalz glanced over at Lelouch. "Hey Lelouch, are you alright?"

For a few moments Lelouch remained still, his eyes hidden behind his black hair. Then he looked up. "Yes, I'm fine Rivalze." he said. "I may not have expected this to happen, but I prepared for the possibility of my source of income falling out. I have a couple thousand saved up in several different accounts for emergancies. I'm sure I can make it stretch, if I'm careful with it."

…...

Five hours later, Lelouch Vi Britannia

"Why is my bank account empty!" yelled Lelouch to C.C, pinning her against the wall of his room in Ashford. The green haired witch didn't react at all, but merely stared back in an unconcerned manner.

"I needed pizza." said C.C with a shrug, before chewing on the slice of cheese she had in one hand.

"But…" sputtered Lelouch "I specifically set aside a bank account which you could buy it with! Your not supposed to use the other ones to buy fast food."

"And I didn't." replied C.C blandly "I used to other bank account to make an anonymous donation to pizza hut, so that they could reestablish the chain after several of their restaurants were seriously damaged in **your** liberation of Japan." Her tone of voice seemed to indicate that he had been the one in the wrong.

"That money was for emergencies you damn witch!" Lelouch yelled.

"And it was used for one." she replied. "Besides, if your so worried about having an income, why don't you just ask for a paycheck as Zero."

"What." said Lelouch in surprise.

"You liberated Japan, didn't you." she said "Use some of that charisma of yours to make your personal income a government expense."

Lelouch stepped back in surprise, before considering the matter. "You know, that might actually work."

…...

"Yeah… That's not going to work." said Kaname Oghi, Prime Minister of Japan seriously as he looked at Zero.

"What do you mean it's not going to work!" said Zero. "I liberated Japan! I assassinated a Prince of the Empire, captured **two** Princesses, defeated the garrison and established a society where all people are treated as human beings! I had an opportunity to I don't think that it's unreasonable to want to be paid enough to live on!"

"Oh it's not unreasonable at all." said Oghi "It's just not possible."

"…How so?" asked Zero.

"Well…" said Oghi, obviously somewhat nervous "In order to pay you, we'd have to send the money to your bank account. Which means that we would have to have your identity on record. And since half the appeal of Zero is his nature as an impersonal force of justice, come down to judge a sinful world…"

"You can't give me a paycheck without sabotaging the foundation of the United States of Japan." finished Lelouch, narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

"…Pretty much, yeah." said Oghi at last, having the good grace to look embarrassed about the fact.

There was a pause. "I'm taking a two week vacation while I deal with matter, Oghi." he said at last, standing and turning round, his cape swirling audibly as he walked towards the door. "If Brittania initiates an invasion during that time, I will not be cancelling it."

As he walked out, Oghi breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that went better than I'd hoped."

Outside the door, Zero narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll improvise." he muttered, and with those words he left to go make some recordings.

…...

"What!" said Kallen Kozuki in absolute surprise as she spoke to her leader over the phone over the intercom.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Q1?" asked the masked revolutionary. "I am officially assigning a liaison to communicate my wishes to you directly, should I be unable to do so."

"Communicate- I'm you're freaking bodyguard!" she said, sounding rather offended. "Hell, my squad is under your direct command! Whoever gets this job is just going to be sitting around doing nothing."

"Really now?" came an arrogant voice behind her. "You should learn to control yourself better, Kallen."

Kallen turned round to see Lelouch Lamprouge standing before her looking rather smug, and holding a sheet of paper.

"Lelouch!" she said "How the hell did you get into the base…" she trailed off as he handed her the paper, which she took and read. She glanced up at him, her mouth agape. "What the- I mean- how did you-" she sputtered "WHY ARE YOU GETTING PAID DOUBLE MY WAGES!"

"I'm just good like that." he replied with a smug look that infuriated her to no end, right before she punched him in the face.

And so began Lelouch Vi Britannia's career as the liason between his personal guard and himself. His own bodyguard gave him a black eye in the first minute.

…...

**Authors note:**

Well here it is, my first Code Geass Fanfiction. I hesitated a long time before posting this, mostly because I didn't want to blow my first impression it on a bad concept. This will likely by a lighthearted fic, and to that the details of the Black Knights victory will probably be complete different, though I doubt I'll go into too much detail.

Please tell me what you think. I'll try to update it soon if you enjoy it, and any advice you have with will be appreciated.

Thank you for reading.

-Lord22


	2. The Challenge

**Chapter Two:**

"So Lelouch, how is the paperwork going?" asked Kallen smugly as she entered the office, mentally salivating at the chance to fire him.

"Oh that," said Lelouch, glancing up from where he was playing chess online. "I finished that stuff hours ago."

"What!" said Kallen, stopped in her tracks.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Lelouch, his voice somewhat smug "Just because I'm getting paid more than you doesn't mean I'm not qualified for the position."

"But there were like three hundred different sheets there!" said Kallen "I even went out of my way to ensure that the entire thing was completely disorganized! How could you have finished all of those things so easily within that time?!"

"Kallen, please." said Lelouch, raising a hand with false modesty "You must learn to accept that I just operate on a level far higher than everyone else in the world."

"But you've only been here a day!" she said "I've been in the Black Knights since their inception and even I don't couldn't understand this stuff! How could someone whose never worked a day in his life **possibly **know more about the inner workings of the Black Knights then **I do! **Zeros ace!"

"Well Kallen…" said Lelouch, glancing both ways conspiratorially before motioning for her to come closer. "If you really must know, I'm actually an exiled Prince of Britannia, and I only pretended to be an aloof high school student in order to prevent people from figuring out that I am secretly Zero, the Avenging Knight for Justice whose mask I donned to gain vengeance upon my tyrannical father."

There was a long pause, as Kallen looked at him in a new light. "…You're a sick man Lelouch." she said, before turning round and opening the door to the main hall and walking through.

"You asked." he said with a sly smile as she left, before going back to his online chess gambling.

…...

"Stupid Lelouch!" Kallen cursed to herself as she moved in a huff through the halls "How the hell did he get that position anyway. It isn't as though we need a liaison between Zero and his bodyguard anyway."

It was at this point that she bumped into someone, and fell over. She glanced up to see-

"Oghi!" she said, standing quickly. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry, it's fine." said Oghi, helping her up. "I'm actually just here with some downsizing reports Zero requested. You wouldn't believe the number of people out there trying to get themselves jobs in the government, even where we don't need someone at all."

"Oh, well then I…" Kallen trailed off, before smirking evilly. "I actually have someone I think you might want to take a look at."

…...

Lelouch had just finished his third game of chess, when the door opened to reveal Kaname Oghi behind it. He glanced up at him, quickly downsizing the window and adopted a pleasant expression. "Hello Prime Minister, can I help you?"

"Hello." said Oghi, obviously trying to appear friendly. "I'm just here to meet the person who gained an extremely influential position within the Black Knights over the course of about a day."

"Are you accusing me of something, sir?" asked Lelouch, bluntly.

"Why?" asked Oghi, his eyes narrowed. "Are you admitting something?"

"Are you admitting to accusing me of something?"

"What?" said the Prime Minister.

"I was accusing you of admitting, to accusing me of admitting to having heard an accusation regarding the admission of guilt."

"…I'm not sure I understand what you mean." said Oghi.

Lelouch smiled brightly. "It's not that complicated. I'm currently accusing you of admitting that that you don't know if your accusing me of admitting to an admission of guilt regarding the accusation of having accused myself of a crime. Now do you want to continue this discussion further, or shall we just drop it before you go made from trying to comprehend my superior intellect."

"Look, Kallen just told me that she thinks your blackmailing Zero into giving you a position, okay."

"Please, do you have any idea how much power I would have to **give** **up** to Blackmail Zero." replied Lelouch. This was true, he couldn't blackmail himself, so someone else would have to take his place for that to happen. Not that Oghi needed to know that.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Oghi suspiciously.

"Just what I said." replied Lelouch, opening a drawer in his desk and opening it. "Now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do."

"We're not done here, Lelouch." said Oghi "As Prime Minister I do have the power to cut your position, and I-"

"Will do nothing." said Lelouch taking out a photograph of a tan skinned Silver haired woman tied to a chair. "Because Villetta Nu has beautiful eyes. Or should I call her Chigusa."

There was a moment of silence as Oghi looked at him in shock.

"Now right now you wondering if you can get away with shooting me" said Lelouch "Let me put your mind at ease. I don't intend to kill her, far from it. She's already in prison for trying to assassinate Zero. I'm certain that if you allow me to maintain my current position that I could arrange her release." His smile became an evil smirk. "On the other hand, certain emails on my computer will be automatically sent if my heart stops before I cancel them. If the right people were the view them… well… it could look awfully bad for her." He pulled out several folders and shoved them at him. "Take a look at these photo copies."

Oghi grabbed the folder and looked through them. "How… how did you-"

"I always take precautions against possible threats." said Lelouch with a shrug. "I figured Kallen would go to you with this, since your old friends, so I arranged for some black mail material. This information will never have to see the light of day if you just cooperate."

"Wha-what do you want?"

"I want to keep my current job." replied Lelouch. "No interference from the Prime Minister."

"And what else?"

"Nothing else, that's it."

Oghi looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious? You went to the trouble of getting blackmail material on the Prime Minister of Japan, and you just want job security?"

"Well yeah." said Lelouch "I've got bills to pay, and I don't intend to miss them. Your making it sound like this sort of thing is hard or something. It's not a problem, is it?"

"No." said Oghi hurriedly. "I'll back off. Don't worry."

"Good" said Lelouch taking back the folder. "And by the way, the bugs you put in the wall were deactivated long before you entered this room."

"…How did you-"

"I'm just good like that." he replied "Now if you'll excuse me, I have the fate of a few countries to decide based upon my whims. Would you like to hear the details?"

…...

Kallen saw Oghi come out the office, shaking slightly, seemingly barely aware of his surroundings. "How did it go?" she asked.

"No! I don't think Lelouch Lamprouge is in any way shape or form the Antichrist!" said Oghi turning to her "His job is entirely necessary! There is absolutely nothing to be concerned about! Have a nice day Kallen! Bye!"

Then he all but sprinted out the door, watched by a **very** confused Kallen. She turned back to the office door standing open. Lelouch smiled an waved. Then the door closed on it's own.

Kallen shuddered and put her back to the wall.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." she said in a breathless tone while trying to steady her nerves.

"I'll say." came Lelouch's voice behind her, and she turned around to see no one there. "You may as well give up now."

"Lelouch!" she said, her voice angry. "Do you really think you'll be able to beat me, just by doing… whatever it was you just did to Oghi."

"Actually yes." came the reply, behind her again. "But where's the fun in that. No, what I want is entertainment, and you look capable of providing it. But _really_, was going to Oghi the best you had? The man is easier to manipulate than a hammer, and about as sharp."

"How are you-" she began "No, I don't have to deal with this! I can just tell Zero about what your doing here, and-"

"Oh yes I suppose you could. Go running to Zero about the terrible high school student. I'm sure he'll fire me if you want, but then I'll have _won._ Because I'll know that you were so completely unable to beat me. That for all your talk about being the _Black Knights ace,_ you really can't do anything right without Zero."

"You…" began Kallen in anger. "Fine! I'll beat you Lelouch! I'll see you fired for this!"

"Go right ahead and try." Was his reply, before mocking laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Will you shut up!" she yelled, before the sound fell silent as the door opened.

"Uh, Kallen." came a voice behind her, and she turned round to see a blue haired man. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes Minami." she said "I'm fine. Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked the soldier

"He can't hear me." came Lelouch's voice. "Not unless I want him to. You'll have to make due without."

"Nothing." said Kallen gritted her teeth and ignored him. There were security cameras in this room she could find, then show to someone. That way she could-

"Well that's good." the man said "See, the security cameras went offline for a few minutes there. We were really worried there for a moment." A cold chill filled Kallen's veins as the sound of made cackling filled her ears, but she knew no one else could hear it.

…...

"All tasks at hand have been cleared." said Lelouch smugly as he made use of the microphones and camera's he'd put all over the room while Kallen was gone. Combined with some carefully worded Geasses, and he had the perfect set up for a month or two worth of entertainment. He'd gotten rather bored after completing the paperwork, and Kallen's futile attempts to get him fired were entertaining to watch fail.

He smiled, and knocked off the rook he had designated Oghi as on his chess board. "Your move, Kallen." he said within his office, before taking a potato chip and eating it.

…...

**End Chapter Two**

…...

Well here we are, Chapter Two of Heck of a Gamble. Even I'm not sure where this thing is going, but we're certainly not showing any signs of slowing.

Please review, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for the fic I would welcome them in review, or PM form.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Conflict at the Workplace

**Code Geass: Heck of a Gamble**

**Chapter Three:**

The phone range a few minutes later, and Lelouch sighed as he saw the caller ID. "What is it CC?" he said in exasperation as he put the phone to his ear.

"Lelouch..." came her playful, slightly chastising voice. "Are you abusing the Geass I gave you?" the Witch asked pointedly, and Lelouch winced.

"No." said Lelouch, before C.C's silence said what she thought of that statement. "Fine, yes. But I'm abusing it in a harmless manner that is amusing to me personally. So shut up."

"Sure you are." she said "You know, I didn't give that thing so you could screw with Kallen's mind."

"I had to accept a contract from you at gun point forthis Geass." replied Lelouch bluntly "I'll do what I like with that damn thing. Besides, all I did was use it to make sure that the Black Knights who work with her won't hear the messages I send her over the intercom. It's no big deal."

"Mmmhhmmmm." said C.C, not sounding convinced. "And your reasoning for using Geass for this purpose, and not to get me a life time supply of Pizza is…"

"Because your a freeloader, and because this situation is all your fault to begin with." was his blunt reply "I need to pay the bills somehow. And unless you want me getting you free pizza for life to be the objective of our contract you'll just have to suck it up."

She paused for a moment, as if considering the matter. "Hmmm… a final end to my meaningless existence, versus maintaining that meaningless existence, but with all the Pizza I could ever want I'll have to think about it."

"You do that." replied Lelouch, before hunging up in disgust. He had just stood up to go to lunch when someone started bashing on his door. Damn it!" he cursed, before standing up and opening it to see a brown haired woman in a black Knight outfit with a Katana at her side.

"…Can I help you with something, Ms Nagisa Chiba?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I need help from the likes of you Britannian!?" she said proudly.

"I don't know" said Lelouch drly "I guess I assumed that since you bothered to knock on my door that you needed my assistance with something."

"I need no assistance from Britannians!" she replied.

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few moments before Lelouch spoke at last. "So are here for a reason or-"

"I have come to tell you that I know what you are up to!" she said accusingly "Did you really think that no one would notice this outrage! That you could slip things like this past the Japanese people!"

Though outwardly calm, a seed of worry began to grow in Lelouch's mind. He had never liked Chiba, but killing her would alienate Tohdoh, and if she had told anyone that she knew-

"Did you really think that we would not notice Zero putting a _Britannian_ into a position of influence."

Lelouch didn't know whether to sigh in relief that no one had figured out his true identity, or pull out his hair at the sheer amount of ignorant pride in front of him.

"Actually I didn't." he replied, forcing his tone to remain polite. "I assumed that when the Black Knights claimed to be an equal opportunity army who cared only about results, that they were in fact an equal opportunity army who cared only about results."

"You assume far too much."

"Not really." he replied. "Either way unless you have some business I will get back to w-"

"Run if you like coward!" said Chiba in anger "However I intend to secretly investigate you and reveal your treachery to the world. Once I do that things will change!"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Lelouch took this into account.

"Let me see if I have this quite straight…" he said slowly "You intend to secretly investigate me. And your 'plan' is to **walk up to me and tell me that you intend to do so!**" He really shouldn't have been angry, Chiba's loss was his gain, but there was such a thing as professional pride.

"Yes, so that you see the unyielding spirit of the Japanese and cower before it."

"Mmmhmmm…" said Lelouch dryly. "Tell me, was being a brain dead Katana wielding moron one of the requirements for joining the JLF, or did it's leadership just naturally bring out that side of the Japanese resistance?"

"Are you calling the Japanese hypocritical idiots!" yelled Chiba in anger.

"No, I'm calling you one."

"If you seek to provoke me then you will fail." she replied proudly. "I have been trained to have the discuplin to resist such petty insults."

"Wait, you think I'm trying to provoke you?" asked Lelouch, sounding amused. "You clearly don't know me very well then. If I were trying to provoke you I would bring up the fact that you hero worship a man whose only recorded military victory was seven years ago."

"Do not speak ill of General Tohdoh!" she shrieked, drawing her Katana.

"Why not?" he said with a smile. "Does it anger you to be presented with the truth, that Zero did in a few months what the entire JLF couldn't manage in years of fighting. That one guy in a holloween costume with couple of weekend warriors managed to make your little club of Seven Samurai Wannabe's look like a complete joke in comparison? Does it depress you Miss Chiba, to know just how truly irrelevant your so called disciplined army really are?"

She stared at him, open mouthed in rage, and Lelouch used this opportunity to slam the door in her face. This proved to be a wise decision as Chiba started hacking at the door with her Katana a few moments later.

"Good luck with that, Chiba!" he taunted "This door is pure, reinforced hardwood, designed to resist explosions and block Knightmare rounds. You about as likely to get through it as you are to make a meaningful difference in combat."

Her attacks only increased in frequency, and he took this moment to move back and open a hidden compartment in his desk which contained a loaded assault rifle, several extra clips attached to a bandolier and a heavy revolver. He removed the bandolier and pulled it over his shoulder, attached the pistol sheath to his belt, before pulling out the assault rifle and trailed it on the door.

It was at that point that his phone rang.

"Oh for the love of-" he pulled it out and took his attention away from the door as he looked at it to see who was calling. "Damn it Shirley!" he said as she pressed the off button.

…...

_'click'_

"That jerk! he hung up on me!" yelled Shirley Fennete, hurling her phone to the ground in frustration. "WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT! WHY!"

…...

And suddenly Chiba burst through the plaster walls, sword raised. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed as she rushed forward.

Lelouch brought his assault rifle to bear, and opened fire with a spray of bullets that by all right and probability should have killed, or at least seriously injured her. Indeed the idea of none of the bullets hitting was incomprehensibly unlikely.

Of course it was Lelouch who was pulling the trigger, and with Lelouch 'incomprehensibly unlikely' becomes 'more or less certain' when something would screw him over.

Every. Single. Shot. Missed.

"Fuck." he said, before leaping to one side as her Katana stuck into the desk. As she struggled to pull it free, Lelouch took the opportunity to draw his side arm, point it at her head and fire eight shots point blank.

Apparently fate was feeling particularly spiteful today. Eight clean holes appeared in the wall beyond her, prompting a brief pause as Chiba looked down at herself, as if scarcely able to believe her luck. "Really?" she said.

"Really." said Lelouch, before pistol whipping her across the face, knocking her out with one blow. "Moron."

It was a few moments later that the door opened in the outside room and Kallen walked in, wearing her flight suit and carrying a stack of ppapers.

"Hey Lelouch I have some- What the hell!" came Kallen's voice from the doorway as she saw the results of the skirmish that had taken a few moments. "What happened here!

"Nagisa Chiba has some choice words for me." he stated. "I gave her some of my own, and she decided to attempt third degree murder. So I pistol whipped her into unconsciousness." he noted Kallen's open mouthed expression. "I'm going to take my lunch break now." he said as he picked up his assault rifle and reloaded it. "I'll be taking this with me, if you don't mind."

"…Uh, okay." said Kallen, obviously trying to figure out what to say. "What about here?"

"Hmmm," said Lelouch, glancing down to Chiba's unconscious form. "Tie her up with duct tape. We can ransom her back to Tohdoh later."

"…Isn't that illegal?" asked Kallen.

"In modern society, sure." replied Lelouch "Fortunately for us the blood and honor brigade has yet to leave the 14th century mentally. Ransoming Knights was a big source of income in the middle ages, you know." He grabbed a roll of duct tape and tossed it to her. "Have fun." he stated, before walking out the door.

…...

**Authors note:**

Well here we are, Chapter Three. Took me a while to get it out, but I hope you enjoy it. This was something of a take that to Nagisa Chiba, and the JLF in general.

Next chapter I intend to introduce Euphiemia and Cornelia.

Hope you enjoy this one, any suggestions or reviews are appreciated.


End file.
